To love from the beginning
by kitjos
Summary: They all finally escaped HM - but Inoue is not in good health and now needs her friends more than ever. Will Ichigo support her through her problems including memory loss?
1. Chapter 1

To love from the beginning…

It was a manic time after Ichigo managed to get Inoue out of Hueco Mundo and Aizens clutches, she was a free woman again - another chance to carry on living her life to the full, with the smile on her face and with her friends by her side…

Ichigo and co finally reached the human world, Ichigo holding Inoue like a broken doll, looked around … everything looked the same, no destruction like what fake Karakura town looked like - Ichigo/Inoue/Rukia/Renji/Chad and Ishida made there way to Urahara shop - they were all in pretty bad shape, they took enough damage trying to get out of Hueco Mundo let alone trying to fight Aizen, all the other shinigami returned to Soul Society to be healed by Squad 4. Putting this amount of pressure on Inoue to heal the whole Soul Society casualties just wasn't something Ichigo was going to ask.

Inoue also took a beating from the assault of trying to get away form Aizen/Gin/Tousen, but she was more weak due to the amount of power she used to keep her shield up and protect her friends from the onslaught, amazingly due to Inoue will power - the shield did not break, but the pressure it put on Inoue was devastating, she now lays unconscious in the arms of her true love… Ichigo Kurosaki.

They all quickly ascend into Urahara's shop where Ichigo lays Inoue down on the nearest futon, the warmth disappears from his body as the small but curvy woman is removed from his chest, the saddened and desperate look on Ichigo's face doesn't go un-noticed by there other friends.

"Urhh.. Urhh" whimpers come from the fragile bungle on the futon

"INOUE… are you alright?. Can you hear me?… its me Kurosaki… please say something…!"

"Ermmm, Who? Sorry but I don't know a Kurosaki, where am I?" she gently starts to open her eyes -most things are blurred but she can make out a orange blob near to her face…

"Arrr, oh god my head hurts - why, why are you standing over me looking like that?

Still squinting she can start to make out features of this young but handsome man kneeling over her, but, he has tears in his eyes? Have I upset him?…

"…. please Inoue.. please remember me - don't say you cant remember what we have just been through!!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH" states Urahara looking concerned

"She is in need of rest, and you Kurosaki shouting isn't gonna help" he turns around to look at the rest of the beat-up friends, "Please go and get some rest and I will call you through when ive made some sense on this matter…"

"BUT!!"

"ICHIGO - please.. Do as Urahara says and come and rest, your no use to Inoue if your in this state" demanded Rukia

Although Inoue is now conscience he eyes are still finding it hard to stay open, Ichigo kneels down next to her and reassures her that everything will be alright - to trust him.

"--trust him…" she relayed over in her mind " I don't even know who you are or why I am here, but his voice… why does it make me tingle… every word he says - he means it…

Her thoughts suddenly change when a guy with a green hat and clogs come near her, kneeling down by her side with a fan in his hand.

"Erm… sorry to be rude, but.. Do I know you?" she asks calmly

"Arrr my dear lil Inoue-chan of course you know me! But im afraid it looks like you might of strained yourself to hard in Huceo Mundo!.. Do you remember anything at all?

"Well…. No. I mean, why am I dressed in this torn white gown - what the hell happened to me? Did I get jumped on by someone? Did that orange haired guy helped me… is that why I'm here?.. Tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"No Inoue-chan, nobody tried to jump you… it's a long story and I think you would benefit from sleep and rest before I go into detail - and before we try and get ure memories back!…" Urahara now standing up heading for the door-way leaving the confused woman behind.

"Please wait!! I need to know more - what happened! Oii… erm - clogs man! please… done leave!" she screamed…

Urahara shut the door on the way out "sleep tight Inoue, all will be explained later.."

Bleach and characters belong to Kubo Tite!! - I don't own anything =(

So what do you think? before I get nasty mail, I would just like to add that this is my 1st fanfiction and I know my story telling isn't great.. But I am a member of the FLOL web group and reading there stories have inspired me to write my own… Please be kind and say if it deserves a follow on… Thank you!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the next day at Urahara's house, the sun was rising in the sky which stirred the group to wake up from there miserable dreams ~ although nobody managed to get a decent night's sleep, a few winks certainly helped.

Ichigo was already up and staring out of the window like he had forgotten what the sky looked like.. The fluffy clouds… the orange tint of the sun…clean air…

He inhaled deeply and expelled the air slowly - today wasn't going to be a day to look forward to, but he had to be strong… he had to be strong for Inoue…

Everyone was now mobile and moving around in the room collecting there belongs and straightening there clothing out from the night before, trying not to disturb Ichigo from his makeshift daydream.

" Arr everybody is awake then! That good news!" Urahara entered the room with a tray of steaming hot green tea.

"Morning Urahara, Is there any news on Inoue - can we go and see her? Rukia asked nervously as she took the cup of him.

Urahara passed the green tea around the rest of the group, with gratitude from them for his hospitality, he received the normal head nod from Ichigo.

"Well, Inoue-chan is certainly awake and asking quite a few questions for this early in the morning! You should be ok to see her later on Rukia - let her have some time to herself for a while…"

Before they knew it - Ichigo had stood up and started walking out of the room, not taking a blind bit of notice to what Urahara had just told Rukia. He had just been to hell and back to get this woman back in his life, and he wasn't going to leave it another minute until he could witness with his own eyes that she was ok.

The group decided to leave him to his actions - he was not approachable in this state.

He took a deep breath before placing his hand on the door handle, he slowly turned his wrist clockwise to undo the door - and there in front of his cold eyes was Inoue Orihime.

She sat on the futon with her legs crossed while holding onto the hot cup of green tea like it was her life line. She looked almost… at peace..

No burden on her shoulders like the neglect of her parents - the death of her brother - the emotional torments from Aizen ~ nothing…

She was still dressed in her white espada attire but with a huge dressing gown over the top of the clothing, drowning her curvy frame. A small smile appeared on Ichigo lips seeing her like this - he was… relieved that she was ok, it doesn't matter about memories yet, they will come back after time.

Inoue looked up after seeing the door open - and there stood the upset man from last night. He still looked worn out, heavy bags under his eyes and cuts all over his body, did he not get any sleep? Does he need to see a medic? Inoue wondered to herself…

"Erm…Come in if you like, you're the guy from last night right? She wondered with her head slightly tipped to the side.

"Err, yeh ~ Its me Inoue. I just wanted to see how your were" Ichigo asked as he was looking down nervously.

"Oh, Im fine thank you! Lil bump on the head and few grazes here and there but other than that, im fine!" Smiled Inoue while rubbing the sore part of her head.

"Well I guess im not really sure why I have these minor injuries but I guess you're the guy who saved me huh?

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that Inoue, I mean.. look what mess your in now" Ichigo stated while lowering his tone of voice to almost a mumble

Inoue just looked at him with these big puppy eyes and a side smile.

"It doesn't matter about the present - I believe you're my key to the past and the future, kuro..kuroo..?

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

"RIGHT! Kurosaki, its nice to see you again by the way! But you looked upset last night when I saw you, did something happen to you? Did I upset you? Did I say something I wasn't supposed to of said but then I did and it offended you??"

Wow.. This really is Inoue ~ but the side of her I never get to see - this is more Tatsuki's department than mine, Ichigo thought to himself.

"No you didn't offend me in anyway Inoue , I…I just thought id lost you for a moment…"

"Humm… So… does that mean im important to you Kurosaki?" She asked freely

Ichigo now feeling his face burn up from the intimate question she was asking without a care in the world… So Urahara was right with her early morning questions.. Dam..

"Inoue…..You are…"

"Hay Inoue-chan!! So how are you feeling - Did my green tea help? " blurted out Urahara, who now had a pissed off Ichigo staring at him.

Both now in an awkward stare off…

"Lets get you up and into some proper clothes Inoue" Yoruichi suddenly appeared by the door frame, now heading towards Inoue…

So there you go… Chapter 2 complete - hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Orihime got herself on her feet when Yoruichi entered the room, they both walked off into a separate room for some privacy from the men.

Ichigo watched as Orihime was lead away from him, the feeling off uncertainty was disturbing to him… why does he feel this 'urge' to protect her?… Even more now she doesn't have any idea who any of us we are…

There was no conversation between Ichigo and Urahara for a while - they just stood there in silence until Urahara decided to tell Ichigo something that he had been putting off for a while ~

"So Kurosaki… Inoue's still pretty confused with everything huh? … but she seems relaxed in your company"

"What you getting at Urahara?"

"Well… It has been decided that Inoue will be staying at your house until she is in good enough health to return to her home" Urahara raised his fan as he started to exit the room but unable to do so as Ichigo grabbed his sleeve in a hurry.

"WHAT THE HELL! SHE CANT STAY AT MY HOUSE!? - SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM OR WHAT MY FAMILY IS LIKE!?!"

"Oh come on son!! A woman around the house is just what we need!"

"DDDDAD!! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM! - HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS.. HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT INOUE??!!"

Urahara explained to Ichigo that he discussed everything essential to Isshin Kurosaki and as Inoue now has a severe medical problem, it would be best to stay with the Kurosaki family as she could receive treatment in-house.

After much discussion between the 3 men, they all agreed it was the best thing to do for Inoue - she is to stay with the Kurosaki's family from tonight onwards…

The timing couldn't be any better as Inoue re-entered the room wearing a black wool dress and boots while Yoruichi followed behind her. They walked in on the 3 men all standing there now looking at the 2 women. Isshin stepped forward and introduced himself to Inoue while Ichigo looked on… This is going to be one hell of a night!

Urahara decided it was best that Inoue didn't see the rest of her 'friends' today as she had concentrate on building a 'bond' between her and Ichigo - the idea was to introduce her friends one at a time, when the time was right.

Isshin already had a bag at his house which contained necessities for Inoue's stay, (with thanks to Taksuki!) so everything was ready for when they returned. She would be staying in the front room on a sofa bed until more of a permanent bed can be placed if her condition does not improve.

Inoue was informed of her stay at the Kurosaki's house by Yoruichi while they were getting her changed into 'appropriate' clothing.

She waved goodbye to Urahara and Yoruichi, as Isshin, Ichigo and Inoue exited the room. It was dark outside and only the street lights were illuminating there path to home. The wool dress wasn't exactly keeping her warm as winter was drawing in and the wind was picking up.

Inoue ran up to Ichigo and grabbed his left arm and hugged her's around it to form a arm-lock, her head rested against his shoulder as they walked together, although Ichigo jumped at the initial confrontation, he relaxed when he saw her peaceful face.

Isshin looked out of the corner of his eye with a slight smirk now forming on his face, watching his son grow up into a man was something him and Masaki would be proud of.. and now he is willing to put his life on hold to support Inoue.

Hope you've enjoyed the 3rd chapter and don't forget to review! Thanks x


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

They all arrived at the Kurosaki's household and scurried into the porch, Isshin closed the door behind them while his son was trying to remove the fragile form of Inoue from his arm so he can take his shoes off. She lifted her head up and give him the most warmest of smiles and she removed her arm from his - the shot of cold air that could be felt was punishing to them both…

Ichigo removed his shoes with ease, while Inoue was trying to balance herself on his shoulder to take these heavy furry boots off - with no avail. Without further punishment she dropped to the floor and attempted to remove them that way. Ichigo now looking on trying not to smirk at the young lady in front of him wrestling with these innocent boots of her's, bent down to her level and kneeled on the floor. He took hold of her ankle and gently removed the left boot, followed by the right boot. She looked at him with big glossy eyes and merely nodded as a thank you.

Isshin was already inside the house setting up the sofa bed for Inoue's stay and put her bag next to the bed, Ichigo and Inoue walked into the front room to join his father. There wasn't much of a conversation going on as Ichigo walked into the kitchen which left Inoue admiring this grown man try to make a bed!

"Erm… can I help you Kurosaki-san? Im sure we can get it set up if we work together!" gleamed Inoue

"Oh that's so nice of you to offer Inoue! You will make a fine housewife one day! - YOU HEAR ME SON!?"

"YES I CAN HEAR YOU OLD MAN, NOW SHUT THE HELL UP! YOUR EMBARRACING INOUE!!"

"Its no problem Kurosaki! I want to be a housewife one day, I think it's the woman's duty to look after her man - right Kurosaki-san!!" giving Isshin the thumbs up

"Oh your just like a mini Masaki! SHE WOULD BE SO PROUD OF YOU ICHIGO TO BE WITH A WOMAN LIKE THIS!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP- STOP GETTING INVOLVED!!"

Inoue was now laughing really hard at how these two spoke to each other - Isshin really knew how to push his sons buttons! She couldn't see much of Ichigo as he stayed in the kitchen the whole time but she could hear slight mumbles of course language from him, which made it even more funnier.

She walked up to this huge picture of this beautiful lady that was on the wall, her long flowing hair, deep brown eyes, her long drawn smile - she looked like an angel…

"That's my deceased wife - Kurosaki Masaki. She had a heart of gold and a smile that could melt a thousand men…but she is my angel now, she's always watching over her family especially the boy!" Isshin gave a weak smile while looking at the picture

"Im so sorry Kurosaki-san - I should have been more discrete…"

"Nonsense Inoue, you weren't to know, and besides ~ its nice you can get to know about the strong 'Kurosaki' house name!" now pumping his arms in the victory stance

"Heh heh! Im the strong 'Kurosaki Orihime', right Kurosaki-san!?!" now in motion with Isshin with the victory stance

Ichigo walked into the room and grabbed Inoue's hand and led her away from a bad influence - people could mould Inoue to whoever they wanted her to be now, she wasn't embarrassed about any subject however cringing, so he knew it wouldn't be long until his dad brought up the subject of relationships/intimacy/marriage etc…She may not mind discussing it, but Ichigo sure as hell didn't want to go down that road with his father!

"Arr! Kurosaki, where are we going? I was just talking to your lovely father then this hand just came out of nowhere!? Are you taking me out? Do I have to put them horrid boots on again!" Inoue stated in approx 5 seconds

"No Inoue, but i cant hear a word when you jibber away like that… Im taking you to my room until its safe to send you down stairs - I don't want you to get influenced by that old man, understand?"

"Erm… I guess but…. He's SO funny! He winds up about minor things, then you get irritated and argue back, then I get to watch him try to make a bed, then we get to shout out our names!" Inoue punched the air excitedly

" Your name is Orihime Inoue… not Orihime Kurosaki - got it?"

"But I can be Orihime Kurosaki if I became your wife right!?! Your father said that's how it works so he must be right! Is he right Kurosaki? Inoue now tugging at his hand and getting in rather close proximity of him

"….Well yeh ~ my father is correct Inoue but people don't go down that road until they have been in love for a while, its not something you just rush into…" Ichigo quietly said while a blush formed on his cheeks.

They walked into Ichigo's room where he led Inoue to sit on the corner of his bed while he sat on his computer chair. The only light that was in the room was coming from his low wattage lamp on is computer desk. She shadows made Inoue look stunning, her curvy frame shadowed on the bed and soft features of her face illuminated from the lamp light.

There was no conversation between the two for a while, they just sat there in silence listening to the howling wind hitting the window, it was comforting…

Inoue went deeper onto his bed and sat in the middle - a yawn formed on her face as she slowly laid herself down, she laid on her back and tilted her head towards where Ichigo was sitting, her eyes were shut and slight deep breathing could be heard - he was going to get up to wake her up, but he changed his mind and thought by letting her go into a deep sleep, he could move her downstairs without having to disturb her…

Half an hour passed and Ichigo opened the door to his bedroom wide and walked towards Inoue. She looked… somewhat… happy laying on his bed, she was warm and didn't't look uncomfortable sleeping in her dress. Ichigo grabbed some PJ's from the computer desk and started walking out of the room, he had a final look around at the sleeping form on his bed and exited the room, shutting the door behind him…

"Goodnight Inoue" he whispered.

* * *

Please don't forget to review!! Thankya! x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun was rising over Karkura town and the wind had calmed down, yet winter was coming more apparent. Downstairs sat Ichigo and Isshin Kurosaki - the sleeping form upstairs has not stirred yet…

Ichigo and his father were sat down in the living room with a steaming cup of green tea, without saying a word to each other.. Nobody new what to say

Ichigo went into deep thought while staring at the floor ~

Inoue's not getting any better and I didn't know what to do anymore, the changes are dramatic from the old Inoue, not that it's bad ~ but this was a side of her i didn't know, the affection i received from her, the 'eyes' she gives me when she's looking for an answer, when she laughed out loud because of me… she usually never brought up a conversation with me in the past, but now its like having a good friend, no… his girlfrind in the house.... Girlfriend..?! Geez I need to stop thinking of this… Ichigo slapped his forehead.

"Ichigo… I need to start my medical examination of Inoue today, its up to you if you want to stay, but I understand if you want to have some time to yourself or go out and see your other friends" Isshin firmly stated

"W-what? Your starting the exam today? She's only been back for 2 days, memory takes time to come back, you know that!"

"I know your concerns son, but I promised Urahara that we would look after Inoue, as in give her a roof over her head, and try and help her medically, she cant continue like this.."

"…Fine, Im staying, but you keep it simple for her! No intense questions or making her upset! Understand?!"

"Im only going to chat to her son. Ive known Inoue since the day her brother died, and I know what she means to you, so trust me.. I will not interrogate her"

"Morning Kurosaki's!! Ohhh what a good night sleep that was! I-I hope you don't mind Ichi-kun that I kind of nicked you bed, heh" Inoue rubbing the back of her head.

Ichigo froze, (Ichi-kun - where the hell did that come from? - she called me Kurosaki yesterday?!)

"… Inoue, what did you just call me?"

"Huh?? Oh Ichi-kun! You like it!"

"Erm… well.. Maybe we should just keep it between these four walls Inoue? Ive never really had a… nickname before. (oh god Keigo is going to rip me to shreds for this!) ~ DAD STOP LAUGHING!!"

"HAAHAAAHAAA, Oh it's a perfect name Inoue! Give him some time, he will get used to it!" Isshin rolling on the floor with stitch.

"Great! I thought you would like it Ichi-kun ~ so what are we doing today?" clasping her hands in front of her

Isshin quickly spoke before Ichigo could

"Well.. Remember when we was with Urahara? - I spoke to him about looking after you and trying to help you get your memory back… So I thought we could start doing that today! Basically all we do is chat Inoue - that ok? - Oh and 'Ichi-kun' will stay at home and wait for you, so shall we start once ive got you a cup of my awesome tea!?"

"O-K!" Inoue thumbs in the air again and Isshin signals back..

2 HOURS LATER…

Ichigo remained upstairs in his room while his father and Inoue were downstairs. He kept in contact with Rukia via mobile calls, he kept her up to speed with Inoue and her progress, she knew she couldn't see her yet, but they had become really good friends over the past years and hated to think what she was going through now…

The rest of the day went slow, she spent along time with Isshin talking about everything she could remember - which in theory is not a lot, but Isshin enjoyed her ranting about the dress she was wearing, how she struggled with her shoes, how much she enjoyed her tea and especially about spending her time with Ichigo, even though her memory was still unattainable - she told him how in her heart, Ichigo meant something to her before the memory loss. The smile on Isshins face could of lit up the street, his son actually found a decent and highly attractive woman, and she has feelings for him!…

By the time Ichigo came down, Inoue was sat in the living room, cuddling into a blanket watching some drama on the tele, he made a bee-line to the kitchen to see his father.

"So, what happened? Did she remember anything?"

"Oh we had a great chat son ~ and let me tell you that you're a very lucky man! But to answer your question… No.. she still doesn't remember a thing, there are no viable signs of improvement"

"…So now what? Do we leave her as she is or keep quizzing her everyday? What about school? And her other friends? All she knows is us, how can she have an existence like that?!" Ichigo clenched his teeth while trying to speak quietly

Isshin took a deep breath and sighed - how can he explain this.. "Son, you must understand that what's happened, has happened - Inoue risked everything to keep you all safe and this is the price she has paid. If she has no formal memory of the happenings before, then its up to us to give her the life she deserves. Slowly, we will re-introduce her to her school friends and maybe over time her memories will form again…. But son, you've been given a chance to spend a great deal of time with her, so don't waste it on trivial things -what/if/when/but/why, it doesn't matter! You've got her, and she's got you - use time wisely son… you never know what you've got untill you've lost it"

Ichigo stood there in awe as he watched his father walk away… His dad had never talked to him like that - he's never spoke so serious. But he was right. His old man was right, - he needed her like she needed him, he closed his eyes and all those words his dad said spun around in his head. The next thing he felt was these small arms wrapping around him from the back - he opened his eyes and saw two hands locked together around his stomach.

"Don't be sad Ichi-kun - whats the matter?" she laid her head on his warm back - she could feel his quickening heartbeat.

"Inoue… Nothings the matter, don't worry" he said in a flat tone - still not very comfortable with Inoue's body on his - he didn't know what to do… should be try and turn around?.. No.. that would mean id be face to face with her! Should he try to remove her hands?... No… it would upset her to think he didn't want to be near her, think god dam it, think!!

"So Inoue, what do you want to do today?" he quickly changed the subject.

"Hum…. Not sure, what does Ichi-kun usually do on a sunny day like today!?

"Well, maybe we could go for a walk around the neighbourhood if you like? - not sure there will be much to see, but it will get us out of the house"

He felt the warmth disappear when Inoue let her arms fall from his waist, she held hold of one of his hands while spinning around to face him

"Sounds great Ichi-kun! Ill go and get my boots on - and don't leave without me!" she shouted while she was running off to the porch.

As if I could he mentally said to himself, well, at least they can go for a walk in peace, it was a school day so he knew no one from his year would be walking around. Maybe the fresh air would help them both.

He grabbed his wallet and phone off the side of the worktop and walked towards the porch. Inoue was ready and waiting for him. (Humph - so much for struggling with the boots anymore), he slipped his own shoes on and shouted bye to his dad.

They walked side by side down the street, the sun was beaming down on the pair and the suns rays really brought out the honey shade in Inoue's hair. She looked beautiful, she has a smile on her face that would make him happy inside - its always been that way, before the whole Aizen occurrence, before he met Rukia. He noticed her in class, but things were different then… he want mature enough to engage with her, he just… shut her out.

"So Ichi-kun, where are we going?" she interrupted his deep thought.

"Well, I thought we could go to the park then cut through there to get to the town centre, its up to you Inoue, what do you feel like?"

She placed her finger on her lip. "I'd love to see the park, but not sure about the town thing… it will be to noisy! Is there any where quiet to go to after the park?"

"Sure, leave it to me"

"Thanks Ichigo" she linked arms with him again, just like the first night.

A smile formed on Ichigo's lips - she remembered the conversation regarding his nickname and she was close to him again, and it was nice to get the occasional stares off older people - eyeing them up like a couple. Inoue didn't seem to have a care in the world - she just smiled and carried on walking while humming to herself.

He tightened his grip on her arm - Today's going to be a good day.

Ok, so I havent touched this story since 09 but ive had a few people favourite this story even to todays date, so I thought I would dedicate this chapter to them and the previous people who left reviews before, hope you enjoy it and please review or PM me, that's the only way I know if its any good!!

Thanks xx


End file.
